One Hell of a Butler's Daughter
by RoseTennet
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, although he doesn't know it, has a daughter. And he is about to find out the truth. And what will her reaction be to meeting her father. You'll have to read to find out! Please leave comments! Also don't this read if you haven't seen season 1 and 2 because there are major spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first Black Butler fan fiction so please leave comments.**

I lick my lips in remembrance of my last meal.

I had never guessed that human souls tasted so good, the more emotion that they held the better the taste.

My Mother's soul tasted amazing, it had such a rich sense of betrayal and hurt, it was luxurious to eat.

I don't think I'll ever be able to consume such a delicacy, after all betraying your own mother is a onetime deal.

Being a demon born from a human does have its perks.

The pathetic woman called my mother told me that my father was a man called Sebastian, he was apparently a butler for an earl.

I doubt she even knew he was a demon, she was a very ignorant creature to say the least.

She conceived me when Sebastian was trying to get information out of her, she was quite a shameful woman.

I technically am only a few months old but demons are immortal creatures so I picked my own form once I had control over my powers.

Right now I look like a teenage human girl, I have long white hair and pale skin, along with red eyes.

I was in a baby form a few weeks ago when I hadn't mastered my powers yet, it was a horrifically embarrassing time to be babied by a human.

My "Mother" was so worried about why I wasn't eating and one night a few days ago she fell asleep just near enough so that I could consume her and gain enough energy to control my power like any respectable demon.

Now though I'm not quite sure what I want to do, to form a contract with a human would be entertaining but I don't know how to from a contract.

I might have to hunt down the man called Sebastian who is apparently my father and see if he will tell me.

I don't know if there is any bond between demons and their spawn so this should be a valuable learning experience.

"This is going to be fun" I whisper under my breath as I leave my old home.

A man walks by me and I can sense his soul although it isn't a very enticing one.

It's so full of despair and hopelessness, but it is still very dull, he isn't passionate about anything and passion always makes the richest flavors.

He looks up at me when he passes and I realized that my eyes had been flashing red.

"Oh bother, I can't let you live now that you've seen me, now can I? I say laughing.

Playing with human emotions is so fun and so easy, its almost as if he wanted to be manipulated.

I can see his every thought on his face, I can smell his fear.

"Wwh-wh-at-at ar-are y-you?" he stuttered.

"I am what will end your life" I whispered

And with that the man collapsed, I could tell he was dead, he had literally died from fear, a rather dull ay to go.

All of a sudden I see a flash of red in the corner of my eye.

A man walks up to me wearing a red coat that is the same shade as his long hair, his face is so covered in makeup it's almost funny, but not quite.

"So you the one that's caused me to be working on such a beautifully dramatic night, and to think that right now I could be with my Bassie darling, or Will my beloved" the odd creature says dramatically.

"And what are you supposed to be?" I ask one eye brow raised.

"A demon who can't recognize a grim reaper, oh this is interesting! I'll have you know that I am the deadly efficient grim reaper Grell Sutcliff! You must be fairly young to never have heard of me, so how young are you? A century? "He asks.

"I'm actually only a few months old. If I were older and had all of my power I would have already disposed of you" I say displeased with this reapers attitude.

"Oh my, my you're just a baby! How adorable! Who are your parents, I do love some good gossip" Grell says

"The woman you might refer to as my mother was a human who bore the name Mathilda Simmons and my father was a demon who is currently, to my knowledge, using the name of Sebastian Michaelis, if you must know" I answered rather curtly.

"Your Bassie's daughter!? This changes everything! I'm Grell, well you already know that, but you may think of me as your step father! Oh my this amazing! Have you even met dear Sebastian yet!?" he practically shouted.

"No I have not, I was just on my way to when I was interrupted by you. Now if you will excuse me I must be going now, Good day." I said and started briskly walking away.

There was no way I was going to think of this man as my father, he acted like an idiot and seemed rather clumsy.

"I can take you to Sebastian!" Grell shouted after me.

"Hm you might actually prove useful then, besides being extremely bothersome can you actually do anything?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I can take you right to Bassie my darling. Then you two may have a heart touching father daughter reunion!" he replied gear to please.

I scoffed at this. There was no way I was going to have a heartfelt reunion, this man was pathetic but I will use him to my advantage.

"You may direct me to where this Sebastian Michaelis can be found, but after this don't accept me to show you can kindness." I said to be sure that this pathetic creature didn't think that I was trying to from a friendship, demons don't have friends.

"Oh you are just like your father! I can't wait to see him. He will be so pleased with me that I've brought home his long lost daughter. He might be so moved as to proclaim his undying love form me! Let's go there is simply no time to waste" and then the Grell man grabbed my hand, much to my displeasure, and took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please comment on my story, it is much appreciated!**

I sighed, this Grell person was becoming unbearable.

"And Bassie and I would be the perfect couple, but so would Will and I. Well, actually I would be a perfect couple with anyone really." Grell said blabbering on and on about his man troubles.

"I really couldn't care less Mister Sutcliff. As I have previously stated, the only reason why I am traveling with you is simply because you know they way, not for any other reason. I will be leaving you as soon as possible." I said trying to squash his annoyingly persistent good mood.

"Oh dear, you certainly are like your Father! I simply can't wait for when you're to be reunited. Maybe you can melt his heart of ice and he will finally realize his complete and utter love for me, and me alone! Oh and his fatherly love for you of course." He said, my harsh words seeming to have no effect on him.

If he is used to such treatment then I suppose he might be right about me being like my father.

I wonder if my father will teach me about this world, although I don't think that demons would have any bond with their kin.

It would serve no purpose for an experienced demon to be dragging around a mere baby, I might have to offer him something in exchange for his help.

"Speaking of not being able to wait for our arrival, when shall we arrive at the household of my father's master?" I asked more than slightly annoyed with Grell for taking so long.

"My my impatient one aren't you, but I can understand. You just can't wait to see your father!"

_More like I can't wait to get away from you_ I thought.

"But we will be arriving in almost 2 minutes if you must know" Grell said sounding very pleased with himself.

"I thought it would have been faster," I say trying to bring down his ego, "you've been running this whole time dragging me behind you so we should have been there ages ago if you really are a grim reaper."

"You're so critical, just like your father! Oh it makes me excited just to think of my dear, dear Bassie!" Grell squealed.

Just then a large manor appeared around a bend the road.

"OH BASSIE I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOME" Grell yelled.

A darkly clad figure accompanied by a child exited the manor and started toward us.

Grell released his hold on my arm and ran to the figure, who was dressed in a suit with a tail coat.

I could tell at once that this must be the demon Sebastian Michaelis, I could feel his power radiating off him in waves.

He had pale skin, red eyes and hair as dark as night, he held up a white gloved hand out to stop the over enthusiastic Grell Sutcliff.

"Well hello Grell, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you." The demon said as Grell ran into his hand at full force, falling back word, blood running down his face.

"Oh Bassie as cruel as ever! But that's what I love about you!" Grell said flinging himself at the demon who just round house kicked him aside.

"Wait, Sebastian that idiots brought someone with him" my father's master said.

Sebastian looked up, then he stared at me in what seemed to be shock.

"My, My I didn't expect this" Sebastian said under his breath.

"Well Sebastian, who is it?" The young boy said impatiently.

"I am Sebastian's daughter." I said realizing that the young boy was also a demon, "And who might you be?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. I never knew you had a daughter Sebasitain." Ciel said.

"Neither did I Young Master. How long have you been alive?" my Father questioned.

"A couple months, but I've only been in this form for a little while." I then explained to them about the whole business with my mother.

"She is quite like you Sebastian, but I suppose that is to be expected since she is so closely related to you." Ciel said addressing Sebastian who I've figured out is his butler.

"May I ask why you have come here?" Sebastian asked addressing me.

"I know little about this world, or any other, I was hoping to learn more about it from you." I said hopefully.

"No offense but why would we help you. Demons aren't really the sentimental type so it's not like we are going to help you just because you and Sebastian are related," Ciel said coldly.

"I could help you. I may not be very powerful yet but my service would be better than any human" I said.

"You're in luck, I currently am working on a particularly complicated case. Sebastian will teach you all that he knows and in return you will help me whenever it is needed with the case," Ciel said. "Is that fine with you?"

I nodded relived that I would finally be less helpless.

Then the boy lifted his eye patch revealing what I took to be Sebastian's seal and he said, "Sebastian I order you to educate your daughter until she is almost as powerful as yourself."

"As you wish Young Master" Sebastian said bowing, "Come along madam," he said holding his gloved hand out to me.

I took his hand and we started to walk toward the manor.

"Bassie, wait for me!" Grell yelled springing up from where he had been sitting quietly and ran toward us.

Sebastian sighed and then called, "Pluto!"

I heard a rumbling and then a giant white dog bounded toward Grell and started to chase the grim reaper away.

"So his training has paid off," Ciel said, "Oh and I never learned your name." He said this time to me.

"I don't have one," I said.

I had never really accepted the name my mother gave me as my own, in fact I simply refused to be called by the title "Meredith"

"Well Sebastian she is you daughter why don't you name her" Ciel asked.

"She could be called Ravenna, is that acceptable to you Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"It's fine with me, Ravenna. I like it. Is that alright with you?" Ciel asked me.

"Yes, I suppose its fine" I said, although I really didn't care.

"Okay Ravenna it is! Now you and Sebastian need to get to work. We need to start on the case as soon as possible!" Ciel stated.

Then Sebastian led me into the Phantomhive Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian guided me into the manor by my elbow.

"How long is this going to take Mister Michaelis?" I questioned.

"Five minutes Mistress Ravenna." He answered without missing a beat.

"How could you possible train me in such little time?" I asked, sure that he is bluffing.

"If I couldn't teach you all about what you need to know then what kind of teacher would I be?" He says with a smirk on his face that I wanted to smack off.

"Well how are we going to go about this?" I asked.

I just wanted to get started already.

"Since you are my daughter we share a link. You are more of a copy of me than anything else. Using this link I will give you the concentrated knowledge of all I know," he said as if this was obvious.

"If that's all then let's get started," I feel so helpless not knowing anything, I would like to change this as soon as possible.

"As you wish, but this may be a bit... uncomfortable," Sebastian said with a glint in his eye that I didn't like at all.

He put his hands on either side of my head over my temples.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes of course I am now let's hurry up," I said starting to grow impatient.

"All right, no matter how much you want to don't look away from my eyes. If you do... let's just say it wouldn't be wise if you wish to remain alive." He said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Then he put his forehead against mine and stared deep into my eyes.

His eyes were glowing red, it was hypnagogic.

Then all of a sudden I felt as though my head was going to burst open, there was too much knowledge.

I saw flashed of his all contractors, something about the Black Plague, and then I saw Ciel.

I felt something when I saw him, I felt Sebastian's emotions.

At first it was the usual impatience to get a meal and move on, but then there was curiosity.

So many question, why him? What made this boy so special?

Then there was an emotion that I couldn't name.

It wasn't love or anything like that, Sebastian was still a demon so he would never feel love, and no this was something else.

It's as if Sebastian was finally satisfied with his master.

He would be content to go on forever following this boy until he found out what made him so unique.

He would find out his every thought, his every feeling.

Sebastian Michaelis was obsessed with this boy's soul.

I felt Sebastian tense up, I knew he could tell what I was thinking but I didn't care.

I had found Sebastian's weak point and I intend to use it to my advantage.

My head still felt like all of this knowledge was trying to burst out but I kept eye contact with Sebastian, almost staring him down.

I could feel the last bits of info leaking into my head, it was just all the things I needed to know on how to control my powers and form contracts.

With that Sebastian removed his hands and glared at me.

"It would do you well to remember you place Ravenna. I am still much more powerful than you, I could get rid of you as easily as I could make a cup of earl grey tea, quickly and without a mess," Sebastian said casually.

I wasn't an idiot though, I'm not going to try to battle Sebastian head to head, I would surely lose.

I am rather going to use the information I have collected to make sure he doesn't try anything.

Now I have protection, after all knowledge can be more deadly than the sharpest of knifes if used correctly.

"Now, Madam Ravenna, would you like me to show you to your room?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"Yes, summon me when I am needed for the case." I answered smugly.

Then Sebastian led me, his own daughter, through the house of his master to my room.

"There you are, I hope it is to your liking," He said curtly.

"Yes its fine," I said in reply.

"Be ready in one hour to assist my master with the case, if you please," He said then he walked down the hallway, his shoes clacking on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, next chapter will come out much sooner. Comments are appreciated!**

I sat in my room pondering my small victory.

I might never get a chance to use the information I earned, in fact I hope that I don't have to.

If I ever do have to use it that would me that I am facing off with Sebastian himself which, I don't think, would be good for my health.

Anyway while his obsession with his contractor is a slight weakness, it is just that, slight.

A demon like himself wouldn't be so careless to let me know about any major weaknesses, he probably only let me know that bit of information because his young master requested it to be so.

I believe that I should try to gain Sebastian as an ally but he is a demon so he will only befriend me if it is to his gain.

His young master is another story though.

Even though Ciel Phantomhive is a demon like me, he was once human which means that he still as the echoes of emotion radiating through his being.

I can use the remains of his humanity to my advantage, for he will never fully lose his sense of loyalty to those he once loved, including his betrothed Lady Elizabeth.

I'm not quite sure how to go about this though.

Ciel has developed feeling for Sebastian because the demon has been protecting him in his parents' absence.

For Ciel to want me to stay alive he would also need me for a purpose, like one of his precious pawns.

I would need a better position of course though, for pawns can be sacrificed.

He seems to enjoy having demons acting as his bishops on his chess board, Sebastian is one but if I am correct there are two bishops in a chess set.

I intend to help with his case to the best of my ability then I will gain his alliance.

I do not wish to make friends with the young earl but he could be a very powerful asset.

I hear a knock on my door, I seem to have lost track of time.

A voice sound from outside, "Mistress Ravenna, My young Master wishes your accompaniment tonight at dinner to discuss the case with you," Sebastian calls coolly.

I open the door, "Where shall we be dining?" I inquire.

"Though my Master usually dines alone in his study he requested that the two of you shall dine in the great hall. Now if you please Madam I do not wish to keep my Master waiting" He answered holding his arm out to me.

I took it and he led me into the great hall.

I could clearly see the Phantomhive wealth, the walls were elegantly decorated and the table was richly laid.

I took my place at one end while Ciel was already sitting at the other.

"I see that Sebastian has educated you sufficiently about the ways of this world, has he not?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes he has, and quite efficiently I may add." I responded.

"Well, That's good but I would expect nothing less of him." he said, "Now let's get down to business on about the case, shall we?" he said.

"Of course, what is this case about?" I asked curiously.

"There have been a recent string of deaths, all unexpected. There has been no apparent cause of death. The Queen's subjects are starting to worry that it's a plague. We are to figure out what is killing them and to put a stop to it. That is all the we were told by the queen, however a few of my pawns had some interesting information, Grell in particular. He said that the deaths weren't on the ledger for souls to be collected. This means that their souls were either stolen or destroyed at the time of their death, which means that this isn't an ordinary serial killer. They are most likely not even human. I need to find out who this criminal is before the entire city of London is a ghost town." Ciel said folding his hands on the table.

"And what do you want me to do?" I asked still not seeing my part in all of this.

Ciel looked at me flashing his new demon eyes "I need you for a special job."

I didn't like the sound of this and the look in the young earl's eyes was far from comforting.

"What would my role in this job be?" I asked growing more concerned, well as concerned as a demon may be.

"You are to be the bait, I have been used as bait before and it is not an experience I want to repeat. That is why it is your job." He said smugly.

"I thought the killer went after any one, not just girls." I said, not very happy with my part in all this.

"Yes, he is going after every one so it is even harder for you. You must draw out the killer," and with that Ciel stood up, "anything else?"

"No, I only need to know when I need to be ready." I said trying to not sound too displeased with my new job.

"As early as possible, we must get to London with time to spare," the young Master turned on his heel and started to walk toward his own room.

He stopped as if he remembered something and then he looked over his shoulder, "Sebastian, show your daughter back to her room, maybe you could read her a bed time story" he said mockingly.

I know the insult was directed at my father but I don't want to be seen as weak in any way, shape, or form.

"With all due respect Master Phantomhive, I believe I can find my way to my room on my own." I stated curtly.

He looked a little taken aback and then he gave me what seemed to be a smile, "Well, if that's what you want."

Then we both walked out of the great hall and headed in our separate directions.

Sebastian started to follow his Master but then looked back at me with this odd expression in his eyes, I couldn't read what he was thinking at all.

I stayed awake all night trying to figure out what that look had meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for so long, school and stuff, ya know... Any way thank you for your kind reviews Ryuka32, there much appreciated!**

I looked up at the ceiling from my bed thinking of my situation.

I now have a job and that means that I must surpass any expectations Ciel had of me.

He is used to my father serving him and my powers could not nearly rival Sebastian's, this means that it will be much harder to prove my worth to this young demon who controls my father.

Then there is the other matter of the odd look my father gave me, being a demon I can usually read other living creatures like a book but not him.

Demons don't really feel emotions, at least not in the way that humans do, but we do feel something.

We are not sentimental but we can become attached or obsessed with something.

If this happens it is usually because the demon is so old that he is tired of just consuming souls once their contracts expire, but I don't think this is the case for Mister Michaelis.

Yes, he was quite enthralled with the Phantomhive boy's soul but it wasn't actual obsession.

But the look that Sebastian gave me seemed devoid of almost all emotion, it worries me.

I look out of my window over the estate gardens which don't seem to be kept very well, actually most of the plants are burnt to a crisp, probably the work of that demon dog.

The sun is starting to rise so I prepare myself for this quest.

Finding a mere serial killer seems like a rather trivial task but it will give me some experience in this world.

I do not know why Master Phantomhive wanted us to wait till morning to set out because demons do not need sleep, he might have had what I call "fake sleep" though.

That is when a newly turned demon still does things that are no longer necessary just out of habit, like eating or sleeping.

I put my white hair up into a bun and put on a new red dress which was already in the closet, I assume that Sebastian put it there while I was at dinner.

I sigh and brush out the skirt, these clothes will really get in the way when I am fighting, and pants would be much more practical.

I glance around my room to look for a weapon to use.

I happen upon a set of butter knives, they would not be my first choice but they will do much better than nothing.

I pull on elbow length gloves and tuck the knives away.

Walking out of the room look down the hall and to my surprise Sebastian is just a couple feet away.

"Lady Ravenna, I see that you have prepared yourself for the day ahead," he asked.

"Yes, I believe I have. When shall we be going?" I questioned.

"When my young Master is prepared we shall go, I am to lead you to the carriage and wait with you there until my Master joins us." He stated, "If you would follow me."

Then he started walking down the hallway at a brisk pace, the sounds of our footsteps were echoing off the walls.

I almost had to run to keep up with the demons long strides but I didn't ask him to slow down.

He started to talk about the history of the manor, though I already knew it all from when he blasted all that bloody compressed information into my skull.

We finally arrived at the front gate of the manor and there I find a rather unpleasant surprise.

Grell waves over enthusiastically at me "Ooohhh Ravenna, Darling! Won't you came give your dear step father a hug?"

I sighed "Grell I hope that someday you will understand that I don't like you and stop bothering me," I said glaring.

"Oh my is that any way to take to your family" He cried.

"Need I remind you that I killed my own mother, causing harm to an annoying stranger wouldn't bother me in the slightest," I say frustrated.

"As entertaining as this petty little argument is we have work to do," Ciel said walking coolly out of the manor, "Now I'm guessing that you have already figured out, unless you are unbelievably daft, that Grell will be accompanying us on this case. I don't much like his company, intact I find him quite unbearable, however he will be key to our success."

"You all are so wicked to me! Comfort me Bassie!" Grell cried flinging himself at my father who dogged him causing Grell to fall to the ground in a messy heap.

He stood back up trying to wipe the dirt off of his bright red coat pouting.

"If you all are done with your childish antics I think we will be departing now," Ciel then turned around and Sebastian helped him into the carriage.

Sebastian turned to me, "Ms. Ravenna?" he asked holding his hand out to me, I took it and he helped me into the carriage.

I took my seat next to Ciel, then Grell sat arose from us taking up the whole bench with his voluminous cloak.

Sebastian took the reins of the carriage and took off at an intense speed.

The trees blurred by and I estimated that we would arrive in about five minutes, which could be an eternity knowing Grell.

"This is such a romantic setting, two heroes going off to save the day accompanied by two children. This is too perfect!" Grell said obnoxiously as usual.

I turned to Ciel, "May I suggest that I knock him out, it would make this ride much more enjoyable."

He snickered, "That's a good suggestion Ravenna but sadly I don't think that you could take down a grim reaper that your level"

"I beg to differ," I said slightly offended.

"I don't appreciate where this conversation is going!" Grell said.

Sighing I looked out the window knowing that this ride was going to last an eternity.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

Sorry the new Chapter isn't up yet, I've been re watching black Butler that way I can get a better sense of the characters little quirks and stuff like that.

The next chapter will be out soon!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: next chapter will come out very soon**

"_This bloody carriage ride is taking forever_" I mumble under my breath.

Ciel smirks at me, I can tell that he heard my comment.

"_Try not to rile him up, he is more quiet when he is left alone,"_ he whispers back.

Taking Ciel's advice I try to tune out Grell's constant blathering and try to prepare myself for what is ahead.

If I am to draw out this other worldly killer I must look vulnerable without actually being vulnerable.

Also I must not look suspicious in any way, there are plenty of people in London who would be easy targets so this won't be easy.

The carriage slows down and I can tell that we are reaching the outskirts of the city, out the window I see other carriages full of pitiful human souls.

"Can you sense them?" Ciel asked me.

"Sense what?" I ask not knowing if he means the souls or something completely unrelated.

Ciel raises an eye brow at me, "Even if I once was a human I still have all the perks that come with being a demon. I mean the souls, the human souls. Can you sense them all around us? I can and it's sickening, no wonder demons don't like humans, we seems so weak. I suppose that's because we are weak."

"Yes, I can sense them and it's going to get worse once we get into the city. There are so many people in there so we won't be able to find the killer by sensing his soul, if he even has one. I suggest trying to tune it out ad focus of the case." I reply.

Just then the carriage stops and Sebastian opens up the door, "I hope the ride was pleasant Young Lord," he said as he helped Ciel out of the carriage.

I climbed out then Grell did too fusing with his coats while he did so.

Looking up at the building at which we had stopped at I realized that Sebastian had walked up behind me.

He leaned down and murmured, "This is where the under taker works, he is quite an important pawn," then he straightened up and walked in front of our little group.

"I shall call you when it if fit for you to come in," Then he walked in and almost immediately the building seemed to explode with laughter.

"What could he possibly be saying to that man?" Ciel asked sounding exasperated.

Then Sebastian swung open the door, "Come in, the undertaker will see us now"

I smirked at the irony, all of our little group was immortal yet I have a feeling we will all be visiting the undertaker quite a bit.

A man with long grey hair in an oversized black cloak was chuckling, "Oh my, laughter truly is the greatest gift... Now young lord I suppose you will be wanting to see those new ones that I've been getting in, these ones are quite odd to say the least..."

"Yes we know that their souls were never collected at the time of death, we came to find out if you could tell us who or why took their souls." Ciel said.

The undertaker walked behind me grabbing my head with his hands, his long finger nails tracing over my mouth, "From what I can tell the killer simply sucked the souls out of their mouth, which caused the victim to die. Nice and clean with no wounds to speak of... such a pity, they will look rather plain in their coffins..."

He released my face and walked back around to Ciel chuckling under his breath, "This killer will be rather hard to track down.. He has no pattern to his kills at all... unless there is a pattern in their cinematic records, I would think that the killer might just be getting rid of any one he happens across in the street."

"Well, That is all we will be needing of you right now, good day," then Ceil walked out with a look on his face that told me he was deep in thought, "Sebastian, would you be able to create a suspect list by visiting each place where the bodies were found and then use that information to find out where he will next be looking for a victim."

"Yes, of course, if I couldn't make an elaborate list of possible points where a random killer could be, then what kind o butler would I be" Sebastian said bowing.

"Good then it should only take you an hour" Ciel said smirking.

"Well, I'll be off then, and young master do try to keep out of danger" Then Sebastian was gone as if he had vanished in to thin air.

"Now, Ravenna please go fetch Grell, that idiot has gone chasing after Sebastian" Ciel ordered.

"Fine," I said curtly looking around for the trademark red coat of the grim reaper.

I saw a flash of his coat turning a corner down the road, sighing I realized that it was almost dark and I would have to make this quick.

Sprinting down one street after another following what I took to be Grell's coat, I realized that I was somewhat lost.

I stopped and the hair on the back of my neck stood up, it was twilight now and eerie shadows were everywhere.

Then from behind me there came on odd some slithering noise.

I felt an icy hand grip my heart, demons were not supposed to feel fear but there is no other word to describe my feelings.

"Disgusting... you are a truly vile being... it is a shame that you exist at all" said a deep raspy voice from behind me.

I whipped around but I didn't see anything, "Who's there!?"

"But if I told you it would make this all so... boring" the voice said quietly.

Becoming frantic I looked for a way to escape when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

I looked down at where the pain was coming from and all I could see was darkness.

My last thought was wondering when I had fallen over, because I could feel cold stone on my face, then I slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for never updating, I've been having writer's block/laziness... Well I hope you enjoy what I came up with!**

When I came back to consciousness, the first thing I was aware of was an excruciating head ache.

I felt extremely cold and stiff, and there was a dull pain in my side.

Sitting up a bit dazed, I looked around confused as to why I was on the ground.

Then I remembered what had happened, I jumped to my feet, only to fall down again.

The world was spinning, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

I could hear some voices nearby but the ringing in my ears was so loud that I couldn't make them out.

Groaning I slowly sat up, the ringing quieted down and I could hear the voices, which I now recognized.

"Are you sure she is over here Sebastian?" I heard Ciel say.

"Yes, my Lord, I didn't bring her to you though because I think you need to see this for yourself." Sebastian replied.

"Oh my this is all so... Mysterious!" Grell yelled.

Then the little group of three turned around the corner and came into view.

"Ravenna! What the bloody hell happened to you!?" Ceil asked.

"I don't really know," I said, a little embarrassed at being so helpless. "All I remember was a weird voice saying that I was disgusting and shouldn't exist, then I felt a pain in my side, and I believe I passed out."

Looking down at my side I realize that the pain had been caused by a deep cut.

"I wonder why whatever it was didn't kill me?" I muttered confused.

"I think there is your answer" Ciel said sounding stunned.

I realized that they were all staring at a wall behind me.

I turned around and saw that just above my head was written a message.

"_Consider this a warning_," read Sebastian, "It seems they wrote it in Ravenna's blood"

"Well that explains the cut and why I'm not dead," I said.

"It doesn't answer the question of who did this though, or why. This is also probably connected to the case that we are investigating" Ciel said deep in thought.

"This looks like the work of a demon to me, doesn't it Bassie?" Grell crooned, leaning on Sebastian.

"Yes, considering everything, we can definitely assume that this wasn't the work of a human," replied Sebastian sounding mildly amused.

"Let's go back to the house and we can gather our thoughts, I don't want to be here when someone finds this message." Ciel said, "Sebastian please clean this up while we walk back."

"But Sir, wouldn't you rather me get you a carriage?" asked Sebastian.

"No, not when Ravenna is covered in blood. That would cause unnecessary complications." Ciel said coolly.

"As you wish my young Lord" Sebastian said bowing.

Sebastian helped me to my feet, and this time I was able to remain standing.

Ciel started walking down the alley at a brisk pace that I knew I wasn't going to be able to match.

I stumbled down the alley after him.

I made it about three minutes before I fell over, my lungs gasping for air, I felt extremely dizzy.

Ciel turned around, "I was afraid this was going to happen, I suppose you have lost too much blood to walk on your own."

"No, I'm fine I just need a minute," I said hating that I was so weak.

"Those wounds were probably caused by a demon, which means that they won't heal like normal wounds. You're going to have to not push yourself for a while, which makes you less valuable to the case..." Ciel said thinking about what to do next.

"Then you should just leave me here, I can join you again when I am able to," I said.

"No that won't do. When someone finds you there will be a riot, any way if I left an injured girl on the street that would spoil the Phantomhive name. I suppose that I will just have to carry you" Ciel says decidedly.

"No! You wouldn't be able to carry me the whole way, and my blood might get on your clothes." I said mortified.

"While I might not look like it, I am still a demon, I will be able to carry you. This is the only way, now quite arguing," Ciel said as he scooped me up into his arms.

Grell started giggling from behind us, "Oh my, Ravenna looks like a princess in your arms Ciel. She is like a damsel in distress and you are her prince!"

"Oh good Lord, just shut up Grell," I said rolling my eyes.

"Grell would you go ahead of us and make sure that we don't run into a crowd of people," Ciel said, I could tell that he was just trying to get rid of Grell.

"All right I'll leave you two alone! Have fun, Darlings!" Grell called running off his coat flapping behind him.

Ciel didn't seem to have any trouble carrying me and we walked in silence for a few minutes.

Although my cut had started to bleed again I felt oddly safe in Ciel's arms.

This disturbed me, I wasn't supposed to feel all this.

Demons don't have feelings like this, and back when I was attacked I definitely felt fear too.

Trying not to think about it I tried to distract myself, "Ciel, why didn't you just leave me with Sebastian? He could have found a place to leave me until I was able to help with the case again."

He sighed, "That is a good point, and I suppose that it might be because you remind me of my old finance, Lady Elizabeth. Although you don't have her annoying habit of throwing parties and dressing every one up, you are rather naïve like her."

"If I may ask, in what way am I naïve?" I ask slightly offend.

Ciel chuckled, "I thought that would have been obvious."

"Obvious!?" I say definitely offended.

Ciel smirked, "Well you ran off into the dark without a second thought, and when you woke up you didn't once try to quite this case in fear of being attacked again."

"I only ran off because you ordered me to," I huffed.

Ciel grew quite, I looked up at his face and noticed a distant look in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Yes, I did order you follow Grell, so in a way this is my fault. One cannot hold a pawn accountable if it is moved to a bad position on the board." Ciel said with a sadness in his voice.

We walked on in silence, leaving me to my own thoughts and the question of whether or not I liked being in Ciel's arms.


End file.
